This invention relates to blinds, and more particularly, to the brackets for the mounting of the headrail for a blind.
Conventional blinds, such as the venetian blind type, are characterized by a headrail in which normally is mounted two internal assemblies for raising, lowering and tilting a plurality of tapes which support horizontal louvers such as wood slats for wooden blinds. A shaft normally connects these assemblies such that they are controlled by an exterior wand. The internal assemblies may include the drive hub of a gear wheel driven by a worm gear, which drive hub supports the louver holder or tape for supporting and turning the louvers. For a description of a rotatable louver holder for louvered vertical venetian blinds, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,775.
The headrail and associated louvers are mounted to a vertical surface, such as a wall, by a plurality of brackets. The brackets are mounted to the wall by conventional fastener means, and then the headrail is secured to the brackets.
Prior art brackets, however, have various deficiencies. Such brackets require the installer to reach behind the blind to secure the headrail to the brackets. Further, prior art brackets interfere with the internal components of the headrail. Also, conventional systems require two end brackets and one or more center supports of different construction. Still further, prior art brackets often include right-hand brackets and left-hand brackets which either get mixed up or are mounted on the wrong side of the headrail.